


The Hawkeye Club

by Game_of_Thorns



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, F/F, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 19:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Game_of_Thorns/pseuds/Game_of_Thorns
Summary: Three Hawkeyes meet before breakfast.





	The Hawkeye Club

There were three of them, all perched on the roof of Avengers Tower and staring out over the city. Three Hawkeyes all sitting and watching. Sometimes they said nothing, just sat there and stared at the city as the sun started to slip below or rise above the horizon. Sometimes they trained. That day’s meeting was not silent, as the dawn was filled with the calls of birds echoing from Central Park. On the rooftop, the original Hawkeye had his ears covered and his eyes closed, slowly counting to one hundred as the rules of the trio’s strange game required.

The other two Hawkeyes, Kate Bishop and Wyatt McDonald, had vanished from sight, arrows prepared for daring escapes and acrobatic stunts. From their hiding spots, they watched the numbers on the timers strapped to their wrists slowly advance towards one hundred until they hit the number. The small screens flashed red twice and went dark, letting them know that the game had begun.

Kate, the closest to Clint, heard the faint shout of “ready or not, here I come”, and rolled her eyes. These were training games, not hide and seek. A distant ‘clink’ let her know he’d fired his first arrow, and she grinned, hearing him moving away from her position. He had nine arrows left, and she knew he wouldn’t be able to get to her with that many easily, especially if he managed to find Wyatt first. That was their game’s purpose — to help them learn creative ways to conserve their resources.

Several more minutes went by, and while she heard the occasional ‘clink’ of an arrow hitting the surface of the tower, she had yet to see the display screen flash — one flash for when Clint ran out of arrows, and a quick double flash for when one of the hiders was found. She hadn’t seen Clint either, and from her spot under the landing platform, which was only just within the bounds of their game area, she couldn’t see much of the playing field. With a small smile, she settled in to wait to be found, or for either of the other players to lose.

It wasn't long before there was a ‘thunk’ and a cry of “Hey!” as two people tumbled onto the landing platform, one landing with a grunt of pain. The screen on her wrist flashed twice, then there was a pause before it flashed once more. Clint had found Wyatt and had run out of arrows, marking the end of their game and her victory. Kate grinned, shuffling in her spot until she could reach where she had anchored the arrow of one zip line and the tail end of the one she would use to get back. Folding her bow up, she hooked it over the line, kicking off the wall and flying through the air towards where she had conveniently anchored a grappling arrow. Hoisting herself up onto the barrier of the balcony connected to the landing pad, she did a graceful flip, landing on her feet in front of Clint and Wyatt, who was still on the ground.

“Well well…” She said, grinning at her fellow archers, “I win.” Clint snorted and Wyatt gave a groan as he slowly sat up, “Clint, remind Phil that he owes Cassie twenty dollars and a milkshake. I’m going down for a shower and breakfast.” With that, she turned and sauntered away, slipping through the balcony doors and striding towards the elevator, disappearing inside.

In the elevator, Kate sighed, picking a few cobwebs off her suit as the elevator descended to the floor she and Cassie lived on. When the doors opened and she stumbled out, pale sunlight was streaming through the window of the small living area, but a check of the clock revealed it was only a few minutes past six, so she hung her bow and quiver on their hooks and kicked off her boots. She would have time for a shower and then to go and greet Cassie before it was time for breakfast.

A short while later, she was stepping out of the ensuite bathroom in a cloud of steam, her towel wrapped around her, and finally able to turn her attention to her sleeping girlfriend, who lay undisturbed in their bed. Kate slipped into some clothes and padded across the room, the bed dipping under her as she sat. Cassie snuffled in her sleep, rolling over towards her and moving in closer, whining and slowly waking up as her hands came in contact with the denim of Kate’s shorts. The blonde wriggled in the sheets, stretching out and yawning as she woke and smiled up at Kate, pulling her girlfriend down for a good morning kiss.

“Been out doing spy games?” she asked, kissing Kate again when the dark haired archer nodded. “You win again?” Kate nodded again and grinned as the blonde sat up in their bed.  
“Good morning,” Kate whispered to her, kissing her again. “It’s not quite six thirty so it’s still a fair while before breakfast.”  
“Phil owes me twenty bucks and a milkshake now,” Cassie said, tugging her girlfriend closer and climbing on top of her. “So… what do you want to do before breakfast?” Cassie asked with a grin. Kate didn't answer, she just pulled the blonde in closer for a hot kiss, desperate lips meeting and hands roaming. They weren’t able to do much more than that because JARVIS interrupted, letting them know that people were awake and breakfast was being made. Kate groaned and Cassie removed her hands from under her girlfriend’s singlet with a disappointed sigh. The blonde grumbled, pressing one last kiss to her girlfriend’s lips before she reluctantly climbed off the archer’s lap and out of bed, taking off her oversized sleep shirt as she strolled to their wardrobe.

Cassie emerged only a moment later, wearing cut-off denim shorts, a shirt gripped in her teeth as she did up her bra. Kate smiled, watching her girlfriend put the red tank top on and resting her hands on the woman’s waist when Cassie came back over to the bed. They exchanged several soft kisses as Cassie stood between Kate’s legs, before they pulled apart with a sigh, and Kate stood. Taking her girlfriend’s hand, Kate led her out of their room to the lift, riding it upwards to the common area. They stepped out barefoot and smiling, greeted by the smell of pancakes and the sounds of Steve shouting at Clint to stop putting his fingers in the batter.

The two women smiled, strolling over to the counter and leaning against each other as they watched the chaos in the kitchen. Beside them, Wyatt sat with his head in his arms, groaning into the marble counter top, and Clint sprinted out of the kitchen, laughing as Steve threatened him again, and Natasha Romanoff chased him around the common area. For them, strange archery games and group breakfasts were what they did. Kate smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Cassie’s head and waving to a groggy Pepper Potts as the woman snatched up Natasha’s abandoned coffee. This was their normal and Kate loved it.


End file.
